In the Rain
by yeux lithium
Summary: UA. Bilbo, piètre nageur, cherche à améliorer sa nage, malgré un traumatisme lié à l'enfance. Mais son maître-nageur, dès le premier cours, se montre assez froid envers lui.


**Posté le **_2 septembre 2019._

**.**

**NOTE : **Ma première fiction postée sur ce site, mes rotules en tremblent d'appréhension._ Sérieusement_. Je présente ma plume aux quelques personnes qui passeraient par-là, et je trouve ça un chouïa émouvant. **yeux lithium**

**.**

**RÉSUMÉ : **Bilbo, piètre nageur, cherche à améliorer sa nage, malgré un traumatisme lié à l'enfance. Mais son maître-nageur, dès le premier cours, se montre assez froid envers lui.

.

**DISCLAIMER :** Je peux vous assurer que je suis bien la fille presque biologique de **Tolkien.** Spirituelle, en tout cas.

.

**_playlist_**

_._

_Radio Ga Ga_ \- **Queen**

.

_Mômes_ \- **Lomepal**

.

_Eleanor Rigby_ \- **The Beatles**

.

**CHAPITRE I** → _Number One_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

La piscine municipale semblait être devenue, ce jeudi-là, une véritable fournaise, quoi que cela put être une hallucination de Bilbo Baggins, qui ne se sentait déjà pas trop dans son assiette à l'idée de prendre des cours de natation. Le jeune homme appréhendait même un peu, assis dans un des sièges très peu confortables de l'accueil. La chaleur était insupportable, les deux premiers boutons défaits de sa chemise en témoignant. Derrière son comptoir d'un blanc cassé sortant tout droit d'un magazine de décoration italien, une jeune rousse se ventilait d'une main, parfaitement manucurée d'un bleu vif, tandis qu'elle expliquait quelque chose à un vieil homme à la longue barbe grisonnante. Ce dernier semblait être un gros fumeur doublé d'un interlocuteur agité, sa jambe droite tressautant malgré lui en même temps qu'il tirait une bouffée de sa pipe en terre cuite. Et pour ajouter à la situation, l'homme supportait mal la chaleur, devinait Bilbo, à la manière qu'il avait de s'éponger le front à l'aide d'un tissu marron. Tout cela, le Baggins l'observait avec un intérêt feint, pensant pouvoir tromper son anxiété. Ce fut raté, car l'espace d'un instant, il se rappela ce qu'il faisait assis là, sur un siège plus instrument de torture qu'autre chose, du fait de la dureté de la matière qui faisait souffrir le martyr à ses pauvres fesses.

En vérité, Bilbo Baggins avait peur de l'eau. C'était une peur panique qui le traquait depuis l'enfance. Quand il ne devait même pas avoir six ans, le garçon avait rendu visite à une tante éloignée – et qui se révèlerait par la suite être extrêmement raciste – en Alabama. Dans sa propriété plutôt luxueuse, il se trouvait une gigantesque piscine, encadrée par deux aussi grands saules pleureurs, où le petit garçon qu'il était aimait à se baigner en compagnie de son cousin tout aussi éloigné, Kurt. Ce dernier était un peu plus âgé que lui, de deux ou trois ans peut-être, Bilbo ne se souvenait pas bien. Mais un jour, le garçon avait souhaité faire un concours d'apnée, et, son benjamin gagnant systématiquement, il avait triché d'une manière exécrable pour faire passer l'envie au Baggins de gagner une prochaine fois. L'enfant terrible avait enfoncé la petite tête bouclée de son camarade de jeu sous l'eau, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce que la possibilité de remonter à la surface. Ce jour-là, le jeune Bilbo avait bien cru qu'il allait finir par se noyer. Son cousin n'avait repris conscience qu'au moment où son oncle, passant par là et voyant l'effroyable scène, lui avait tiré l'oreille avec une force telle qu'il faillit la lui arracher. Cinq secondes de plus et le garçonnet aurait arrêté de se débattre dans l'eau chlorée. Le jeune Baggins en avait gardé des séquelles, hurlant dès que l'on voulait lui passer la tête sous l'eau. Son père, ne comprenant pas en quoi cette histoire aurait pu le traumatiser, le frappait pour l'empêcher de bouger, en vain.

A ce souvenir, Bilbo réprima son envie de se frotter la gorge, comme pour gratter l'eau qu'il aurait pu s'y trouver. C'était un toc qu'il avait développé à la suite des évènements de cet été-là. Le châtain releva brusquement la tête à l'instant où le vieil homme s'éloigna du comptoir, pour rentrer chez lui, en claquettes jaune fluo, laissant la jeune Melissa – l'étudiant en Arts ayant lu son badge rectangulaire – seule avec son petit écran d'ordinateur. Bilbo se précipita vers elle, ne voulant pas poser une fois de plus son fessier sur le siège inconfortable du coin attente. Galamment, il avait laissé sa place à une femme enceinte fatiguée, ne voulant pas passer devant son bébé de huit mois et elle. Puis ce vieil homme qui, courant presque pour le doubler, lui avait piqué sa place et renvoyé dans le coin torture. La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement, tout en continuant à se ventiler d'une manière quasi paresseuse. Elle battait peut-être un peu trop de ses longs cils blond vénitien, mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, au vu du visage harmonieux et bronzé du Baggins.

**\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? Une inscription, un renouvellement, un rencard ?** le questionna-t-elle tout en se penchant ostensiblement en avant, tout en se montrant assez rentre-dedans.

**\- Alors, j'aimerais prendre des cours particuliers. Mais je ne connais pas du tout le complexe, tout est nouveau pour moi !** Le jeune homme ria légèrement face à la rousse, déconfite de s'être pris un refus à peine dissimulé derrière un grand sourire.

**\- Nous allons vous inscrire ensemble, alors. Votre nom s'il vous plait. Ainsi que votre âge et votre numéro de téléphone**, déclara Melissa, ne perdant définitivement pas le nord, à en croire le sourire qui était revenu éclairer son visage.

Au même moment, un homme à la carrure imposante poussa la porte d'entrée de la piscine municipale, le pas conquérant. Il semblait à Bilbo qu'il était immense, et son regard froid lui inspira derechef le respect. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et sa barbe était minutieusement taillée, au milimètre près. Habillé d'un tee-shirt imprimé à l'effigie d'Audrey Hepburn et d'un short beige, le nouveau venu était tout simplement magnifique. En le voyant arriver à leur hauteur, la mâchoire de l'étudiant s'était décrochée. Tandis que l'homme se penchait au-dessus du comptoir pour claquer une bise sur la joue gauche de Melissa, le jeune homme reprenait doucement ses esprits. Après deux minutes d'un silence entrecoupé du rythme qu'imposait le tapotement de ses doigts sur le comptoir, il répondit enfin aux questions de la jeune rousse, tentant par la même occasion de faire des économies.

**\- Mon nom ? Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis étudiant en Ecole d'Arts. En revanche, le numéro de téléphone n'est d'aucune utilité vue que j'ai cassé le mien en peignant une toile, la peinture est rentrée dedans et il est mort … bref. Vous n'auriez pas un forfait étudiant par hasard ?** il avait dit tout cela d'un air penaud, assez gêné par le regard froid que l'intrus posait sur lui. L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui poser une question anodine, si ce n'est qu'elle fut exposée d'une voix autoritaire et assez agressive, ce qui refroidit grandement Bilbo.

**\- Ton niveau en natation ?**

**\- Je … je n'ai plus nagé depuis au moins une quinzaine d'années**, répondit sans réfléchir le jeune homme. Ses paroles étaient sorties sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ses pommettes rougirent un peu, tandis que l'autre le fixait toujours, arquant maintenant un sourcil épais.

**\- Mel', ma pause dej' se finit dans cinq minutes et j'ai un créneau de libre juste après. Je le prends**, et, jetant un regard vers le plus jeune, **enchanté Bilbo Baggins, je suis Thorin, maître-nageur.**

Le bouclé opina du chef, avant de régler quelques formulaires avec Melissa. Son nouveau professeur le conduisit ensuite vers les vestiaires masculins, où Thorin avait son casier personnel, du fait de son statut de maître-nageur. De son sac de sport, il en sortit de maillots de bain, l'un noir, qu'il posa sur la portière de son casier prestement, et d'un autre vert, qu'il lança avec nonchalance au Baggins. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas comment se comporter dans ces vestiaires _communs_, et sa gêne qui n'était finalement pas si grande que cela finalement, ne surent plus où se mettre lorsque l'apprenti nageur vit le tee-shirt Audrey Hepburn être balancé sur un des bancs soudés au mur. Détournant le regard car il ne souhaitait pas voir Thorin nu, Bilbo se tourna, de manière à être dos à lui pour se déshabiller. Il commença par déboutonner le reste de sa chemise, la faisant rapidement tomber par terre. Son cargo blanc suivit de près, et bientôt, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, du moins, c'est ce que pensait le plus jeune en cet instant. Inspirant profondément, l'étudiant baissa le boxer gris sur ses cuisses hâlées par le soleil de Floride. D'un geste rapide, il cacha ses parties intimes pour poser le sous-vêtement près de ses autres affaires. Ensuite, le bouclé enfila en vitesse le maillot que son moniteur lui avait prêté, car Bilbo était venu, on pouvait le dire, les mains dans les poches.

Enfin prêt, le jeune homme s'aperçut en se retournant que Thorin s'était changé depuis bien longtemps, et qu'assis sur le banc, semblait redessiner ses courbes du regard. Il fallait préciser que Bilbo était tout simplement beau, avec son corps certes petit mais musclé et sa peau hâlée. Son visage était rougi et ses boucles châtaines étaient secouées au rythme de ses gestes. Tout à sa contemplation, Thorin sembla trop captivé pour réellement s'excuser auprès de son élève, qui maugréa qu'il allait porter plainte pour harcèlement, même si au fond, cela lui faisait légèrement plaisir de se voir observer de cette manière. Son regard se fit vague, juste un instant, puis revînt se poser, cette fois-ci, sur le visage de son benjamin. Il eut un rictus d'amusement, avant de passer une main au creux des omoplates de son élèves, pour le pousser vers les douches, puis le pédiluve. Arrivés devant le grand bassin, Thorin sourit largement à Bilbo, qui finit par lui rendre la pareille, avec douceur. Puis, le professeur le poussa dans la partie la plus profonde du bassin, qui devait bien faire trois mètres. _Plouf_ !

Le contact de sa peau veloutée contre l'eau glacée du bassin fut un véritable électrochoc pour celui qui croyait encore se trouver sur la terre ferme en compagnie de son maître-nageur. Une seconde auparavant, il lui rendait son sourire, et l'instant d'après, il coulait en bonne et due forme. Un éclair de pure panique, qui le rendit tout simplement insensible à ce qui l'entourait, traversa Bilbo. Ses mouvements se firent hystériques, ses bras battant l'eau avec la force du désespoir. Le jeune homme se voyait déjà noyé, le médecin légiste expliquant à ses parents comment leur fils serait mort. Son père, comme à son habitude, le traiterait de petit con, avant de sortir de l'hôpital, tirant sa femme éplorée par le bras. Cette image s'ancra dans sa rétine lorsque l'eau chlorée submergea son visage. Tout cela n'avait duré que six secondes. Six secondes, où le Baggins était passé de calme à un état traumatique. Il en avait oublié Thorin, qui lui-même, discutant avec une jolie brune, ne le regardait même pas. Ce dernier ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, pensant certainement que le plus jeune aurait gardé au moins un réflexe de survie en milieu aquatique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas !

Bilbo sentit soudain quelqu'un le serrer contre lui et le ramener avec douceur à la surface. L'étudiant s'accrocha à lui telle une bouée de sauvetage. Le contact de l'air sur sa peau fut électrisant, et le jeune homme essaya de respirer, en vain. Ses poumons, ou du moins sa gorge, étaient obstrués par l'eau chlorée du bassin, qui s'était insinuée en lui pendant sa crise de panique. L'inconnu lui tapa cinq fois entre les omoplates avant de sortir définitivement de la piscine. Assis sur le carrelage blanc, le Baggins put enfin reprendre son souffle, tout en observant du coin de l'œil son sauveteur qui lui frottait gentiment l'épaule, dans un geste de réconfort.

C'était un homme svelte, à la longue chevelure platine. Il semblait être assez bienveillant, du moins à en croire son regard clair qui scrutait les réactions du presque-noyé avec douceur. Ce devait être un maître-nageur, car il portait le polo blanc réglementaire du staff, même s'il était à présent ruisselant et collé à son torse. Un petit badge épinglé à sa poitrine apprit au châtain qu'il se nommait Legolas. Ledit Legolas se releva gracieusement en prenant appui sur le sol. Il alla chercher deux épaisses serviettes de bain. Quand il revînt, il était également accompagné de Thorin, qui paraissait agité en voyant le bouclé trembler sur le carrelage, tout en se frottant frénétiquement la gorge. Au moment où le barbu s'abaissa à sa hauteur, inquiet, l'étudiant essaya de lui sauter à la gorge, mais son vis-à-vis recula légèrement. Enervé, Bilbo l'invectiva, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard de Legolas poser sur sa gorge devenue cramoisie par le frottement de sa paume sur l'épiderme.

**\- Mais vous n'êtes qu'un incroyable connard !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**NOTE :** Je suis hyper anxieuse d'avoir posté ça. J'ai la vague impression que Gandalf peut défoncer la porte de ma maison pour me torturer, ayant certainement blasphémé en postant cette fiction. Soutenez-moi en reviewant !

.


End file.
